1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to network service chains using hardware logic devices in an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One use of IHSs is with network service chains. Network service chaining is a capability that uses software-defined networking (SDN) capabilities within IHSs to create a service chain of connected network services and connect them in a virtual chain. This capability can be used by network operators to set up connected services with different characteristics. SDN separates a network's control plane and forwarding planes, enabling the network control to become directly programmable and the underlying infrastructure to be abstracted for applications and network services. SDN enables cloud and network engineers and administrators to respond quickly to changing business requirements via centralized control. SDN encompasses multiple kinds of network technologies designed to make the network more flexible and agile to support virtualized server and storage infrastructure of modern data centers. It is difficult in a large cloud computing system to efficiently distribute the workload and computing functions among the various computing systems. Some parts of the cloud computing system can become overloaded, while other parts have unused capacity.